Crush
by DarkenedSkye
Summary: Ron has a crush on Harry, Harry has a crush on Ron. How far will Hermione go to ensure they don't find out about each others feelings? Chapter 4 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

****

Title: Crush 

****

Author: Skye (Meeeee!)

****

Email: wolf_girl2000@msn.com

****

Date: 3/9/02 

****

Category: Romance

****

Pairing: Harry/Ron **SLASH!**

****

Rating: PG13 to be safe for later on

****

Summary: Ron has a crush on Harry…will Harry find out?

****

Spoilers: None

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!! 

****

Authors Note: Ok this is my first fan fic EVER! I hope you like it! Please 

R&R - I hope I get good reviews, helpful criticism is welcome but please **NO **

FLAMES! There'll be more chapters if I get feedback. Thanx! .::Skye::. 

Ron sat silently on the worn couch in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, pretending to be engrossed in his History of Quidditch book. Of course he wasn't really reading it, he was alternating between daydreaming, and shooting cautious glances at the object of his thoughts. For Ronald Weasley had a crush on his best friend. A very large crush indeed. Now 16, and in his 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ron hadn't changed much from the tall, gangly lad he had been when he first enrolled there. He was still tall, still gangly, and still had the same mop of unruly ginger hair. Much more noticeable though, was the change in his best friend Harry. Being on the Quidditch team, he exercised regularly, and now had a body many of the other boys envied. He still had his boyish good looks, and innocent face, but that just added to his allure. Of course all this reeled in the girls, and Ron had fallen for it too. But Harry was only interested in one person in THAT way: Cho Chang. Although he knew he never stood a chance with Harry, he still hated it when had to listen to him going on and on about her. He sighed to himself. Things would be so much simpler if he didn't feel this way.

It had all started about three weeks ago, when Ron had awoken one night very hot and sweating profusely, completely betrayed by his body. He could still remember the dream vividly; the passionate kisses, the intimate caresses, the…he stopped himself before he got too carried away. At first he had been disgusted with himself – how could he think about his best friend that way? More importantly, his best MALE friend. But over the weeks, he had grown to accept his secret crush, enjoy it even. Daydreaming about Harry could make the most boring lessons pass by in a flash, and always gave him a warm feeling inside. Of course it would have to remain just that – a secret. How would Harry react if he knew his best friend had a crush on him? Ron could only imagine his disgust – after all Harry was probably the straightest person in the whole of Gryffindor, and Ron knew just how much he liked Cho. 

Sneaking another glance at Harry, who was with Hermione on the other side of the room, talking about a homework assignment, Ron felt the familiar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He took in the black hair, flopping over his forehead in a way that was so innocent yet, to Ron, so sexy. The bottom of his famous lightning scar just showed underneath. His eyes travelled down Harry's face, to the round glasses that gave him his boyish look, and the striking green eyes behind them, then down to his full red lips. He could only imagine how soft they would feel upon his own. And that's not the only place he imagined they'd be soft on…Ron's train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he realised that Harry had caught him staring. Hurriedly he turned his eyes back to the Quidditch book, the tips of his ears burning. A few seconds later and Harry was seated beside him on the worn couch.

"Hey Ron!" He smiled crookedly at his best friend. Ron loved that smile, the way his cheeks dimpled and his eyes sparkled, and the way it made his stomach turn somersaults. "Did you want something? You were looking at me all funny."

"Um…no I…I was just making sure you and Hermione weren't getting up to anything." He stuttered, trying to force a smile while turning even redder.

Harry chuckled. "Why? Are you jealous that she was talking to me and not you?" he asked with a wink. Harry was convinced that Ron had a crush on Hermione. If only he knew the truth.

"Come off it! Course I'm not jealous!" Silently he added 'Well, not of what you think.' His stomach felt like a whole jar of caterpillars had suddenly changed into butterflies and were all trying to escape at once. He was all too aware of Harry's knee brushing against his, setting his heart racing. 

Turning towards Harry, Ron noticed that he was staring at him with a very odd look on his face. 'Oh no' he thought to himself 'what if he suspects something?' To spare any further embarrassment he let out a forced yawn then stood up. "I think I'll go to bed now. See ya later!" And with that he hurried up to their dorm room, leaving behind a rather putout Harry. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok that's the end of this chapter! What do you think so far? Should I write more? R&R!!!!!!!!!!

.::Skye::.

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

****

Authors Note: Sorry it took me sooooo long to update – I can never get anything finished! Also I'm sorry that this chapter is so crap…I once fancied myself as a writer, but seeing all the wonderful work on FanFic has made me see what an ammature I really am! Hopefully if I keep on practising I can get better…so constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms ^_^ Oh and if you want to email me, please use the address **m.c.clegg@blueyonder.co.uk** Thanx and please R&R! **.::Skye::.**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry stared after Ron, wondering what he'd done wrong. Maybe Ron really was just tired, but it didn't seem that way to Harry. Something was going on. Or maybe he was just trying to make himself believe that something was going on when it wasn't. After all, he always seemed to try and make himself believe that the object of his affections felt something back. Wait a minute – Ron was NOT the object of his affections. I mean, if you think about someone 24/7, have interesting dreams and fantasies about them, and your life basically revolves around them doesn't mean you have a crush on them, does it? Harry sighed. This inner argument seemed to have been going on for years. Well, at least a month or two. 

Sighing he tried to ignore the tingling sensation caused by Ron's knee brushing against his. Why did he have to feel this way? Wait a minute, he didn't feel anything! He had a crush on Cho, no one else. Cho with her pretty eyes and smile. Cho with her long eyelashes and full lips. Cho with her strong, muscled arms and flaming red hair…Flaming red hair? Who was he kidding? He had a crush on his best friend, more importantly his best GUY friend. He knew it wasn't right, but he just couldn't help himself. It wasn't his fault that Ron was so attractive! Ok, so he admitted it. He was attracted to another guy. Which made him…gay. This was the first time he had admitted it, even to himself and, to his surprise, he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled to himself – that wasn't so hard! Then the smile faded.

What would his friends think if they knew? What would the wizarding world in general think? He didn't know, but he hoped it wasn't how the muggles he knew reacted.

__

'Mum, mum, you'll never guess what happened today!' Dudley yelled as he slammed the front door open.

'What happened my darling?' asked Aunt Petunia, hurridly taking Dudley's coat and hat, and handing him his after-school sweets.

'Adrien Dougherty kissed Adam Pompersly! It was SO disgusting! They were right in front of me.'

'Oh my poor Duddy darling having to witness that! How disgustingly unnatural. I'm going to have to complain to the school – those two freaks should be expelled!'

Harry hoped people wouldn't react like his foster family had. He suddenly felt a desperate urge to tell someone, find out what they thought. He didn't want to go on living in fear, not knowing how people would react if they found out. A thought suddenly occurred to him – Malfoy would have a field day of this got out. He could just imagine the sort of comments he would come up with _'Oh look, it's the Mudblood, the Weasley, and the FAGGOT!' _Shaking his head, Harry stood up. He knew who he could trust with his secret, who would give him a straight and honest opinion. Hermione.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Still think I should continue?

.::Skye::.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I haven't worked on this for like half a year ^^; I sort of lost interest in this fic, but I'm gonna finish it anyway (eventually). The style will probably be a little different, so just bear with me. Also, I know the 5th book is out, but I haven't read it, and this fic was started waaay before it was out…so I guess you would call it kinda AU now, hmmm? Well, I hope you like it. It's over double the length of my previous chapters ^_^ I'm hoping I'll get the next chapter finished soon but, knowing me, it could be another half a year. Although I hope not. ^^; Enjoy!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nervously Hermione pulled out her pocket mirror and, for about the twentieth time in the space of ten minutes, rechecked her hair and makeup. Putting the mirror back in her pocket, she looked at her watch. Harry should be arriving in a few minutes. Earlier that day Harry had approached her and asked if they could speak in private. Naturally, she had agreed. So, here she was, sitting on a worn old couch in the Gryffindor common room long after lights out.

She wondered what it was he wanted to talk about. He had given no indication as to what it might be, just saying that he wanted to talk to her _alone_. Hermione knew what it was she _wanted_ to hear from him. She had the whole scenario worked out in her mind. Harry would walk up to her, black hair falling across his emerald eyes, which looked into hers longingly. He would pull her up from the couch, take her in his arms, and proclaim his love for her. Then he would lean forward and capture her lips in his own. Slowly his hand would-

Suddenly Hermione was interrupted from her reverie by the sound of footsteps on the steps to the boys' dormitories. She turned her head in the direction of the sound, to see Harry's head appear in mid-air, followed by the rest of his body as he pulled off the invisibility cloak he had been concealed beneath.

As usually happened when she was in the presence of her dream boy, her heart sped up, and her stomach fluttered slightly. There was just something about Harry that _excited _her. Although she wasn't an exception. Most of the girls in her year had had a crush on Harry at one point, and nearly all of those still did. She also suspected there were a few boys who thought of Harry in more than just a friendly way.

Now, Hermione wasn't being conceited, but deep down she felt that, realistically, she was the one who had the best chance with Harry. After all, she had been his best friend for 5 years. 

She slid up the couch and patted the space she had made, inviting Harry to sit down. He sat and there was a brief silence as he seemed to wrestle with something in his mind. 'Must be trying to think of the best was to tell me he loves me' Hermione thought to herself. Shifting nervously, Harry glanced across at Hermione. 

"Ok I'm just going to come straight out and say it, get this over with." Harry looked at Hermione with his clear green eyes, then turned his gaze to his hands which were anxiously twisted in his lap. He took a deep breath. 

"Hermione…I'm gay."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. All ideas of lines to follow Harry's 'I love you Hermione' flew out of her head. She sat looking at Harry in shock until he broke the silence. "Are you disgusted?"

After a moment, she replied. "No, not disgusted. Just surprised." Which was the truth. She was extremely surprised. After all, she had been expecting Harry to proclaim his undying love for her, but here he was telling her he was gay. It wouldn't have been as bad if he had just told her he had a crush on another girl, crushed passed, but here he was telling her he went for a completely different gender. Yes, she was surprised, but she had nothing against gays, so she wasn't disgusted. She refocused her shocked mind as Harry spoke again.

"And I uh…I have a crush on Ron."

This time Hermione's mouth dropped open. She quickly regained control and snapped it shut, as her brain began to whirr into action. So, Harry fancied Ron. Great. Her best friend, whom she had a huge crush on, fancied her other best friend. And, although she hated to admit it, Harry and Ron had a much bigger chance of getting together than she and Harry did.

Harry was a teen, so he was probably just going through the phase that most teens went through, of questioning his sexuality. Most teens went through it, and the majority of them grew up to be one hundred percent heterosexual. In reaching this conclusion, Hermione felt slightly relieved. She still had a chance with Harry. "I've nothing against gays Harry, and nothing against you being gay," she told him soothingly "but I don't think you should come to such a definite decision about your sexuality just yet. I mean, it could just be a teenage phase."

Harry looked at her doubtfully. "Well even if it is just a phase, I still uh…fancy Ron, and I'd really like your advice on what to do about my feelings. I mean, should I act on them? How d'ya think Ron would react?" His expression had turned pleading, and Hermione suddenly felt very sorry for him. He looked so vulnerable, sitting there with his hands still twisted in his lap, gnawing on his lower lip, fringe flopping over one eye – and also incredibly sexy. Hermione had good reason to believe that Ron was in fact gay, and did possibly have a crush on Harry. She'd seen the way his eyes were always drawn to Harry like iron filings to a magnet, seen the way he checked out Harry's cute little ass, and seen the way he blushed whenever they accidentally touched. Yes, she thought that Ron Weasley fancied Harry Potter. And she thought that he would probably react like a child finding out their parents had just bought Disneyland if Harry asked him out. But of course, she didn't tell Harry all this.

"Harry" she said gently "I think it's best if you keep your feelings to yourself for a while. I know you really like Ron at the moment, but I'm sure it'll pass."

"Do you think he'd hate me if he knew how I felt?" Harry asked sadly.

"No, course he wouldn't! I just don't think you should rush into anything. And I don't mean to upset you, but I don't really think Ron's the type to, y'know, go for other guys." So she'd told a teeny tiny lie –in the end it was best for Harry. And although she suspected that Ron was gay, she didn't _know_ he was, so it wasn't a full-blown lie. At least, this is what Hermione tried to convince herself.

After about five more minutes of Hermione soothing him whilst subtly convincing him, in the nicest way possible, that he didn't have a chance with Ron, Harry donned the invisibility cloak and set off back up to his room. He had had a sort of bewildered expression on his face as Hermione talked to him, obviously confused that she was basically telling him that his feelings for Ron were totally unreturned. Hermione sat on the couch for a full ten minutes after Harry left, contemplating what had happened. She did feel a certain amount of guilt for misleading Harry but, in the end, it all came down to the fact that she wanted Harry and, she told herself firmly, she was going to get him, no matter what. This decided, she stood up and positively marched back to her dorm room, already planning her next move. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated ^_^

****

Skye xXx


	4. Chapter 4

  Well, here it is! The 4th chapter of Crush. It's not a very eventful chapter though. See, the first one focused on Ron, the second on Harry, and the third on Hermione. So I'm trying to go through the story with each chapter from one of those three's POV, in the same order. So the next one will be from Harry's POV, then the one after that will be from Hermione's. It probably won't be very eventful until I get to Hermione. Heheh, I know what her evil plan is going to be ^_~ Anyway, on with the show…er…story. ^^

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

  Still half asleep, Ron entered the great hall and shambled down the aisle to his place at the Gryffindor table. As he neared his seat he saw that Hermione and Harry were leaning across the table towards each other, talking quietly. As though sensing his approach they both looked up at him, conversation stopping short. As he sleepily waved good morning to them they didn't resume the conversation, looking slightly…guilty. From the looks on their faces they had been talking about something they didn't want to hear. Maybe they'd been talking about him. Ron frowned to himself, wondering when he's gotten so suspicious of his best friends.

  'Probably since everyone is so on edge due to Voldemort being quite for so long' he thought to himself, flinching slightly even though he was only thinking the name.

  Sitting down next to Hermione he glanced at Harry, who was on the opposite side of the table, one place to his right. "Morning Harry" he said, giving his best friend a nod.

  "Morning," he mumbled back, looking about as awake as Ron felt.

  Turning to Hermione on his right as he reached for a piece of buttered toast, he nodded to her too. "Morning Herm."

  "Morning," she replied, smiling at him. But her smile didn't seem as bright as it normally was. Usually she was the only one who could seem properly awake at the ungodly hour of 8am. Peering at her over the slice of golden toast he was currently munching on, Ron realised that she also looked tired.

  "Hey, you look tired this morning," he commented.

  "Yeah, I was studying until quite late last night," she said, glancing at him as she spread marmalade on her own toast 

  Snorting, Ron turned his attention back to his food. Hermione could be such a swot sometimes, always studying, and lecturing him and Harry that they should be studying too. Her constant attitude that schoolwork was all-important sometimes annoyed him, but she was still one of his best friends. He'd even had a crush on her at one point during his earlier years at Hogwarts. Hermione wouldn't be Hermione if she wasn't constantly obsessing about her work and, once you got to know her, there was far more to her than the goody-goody impression most people had of her.

  The three ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, food more important than talk for the moment. As he ate, Ron watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. He loved watching Harry when he had no idea someone was looking at him. For one thing, he smiled a lot more when all the attention wasn't focused on him. Although he did a great job of hiding it Ron knew that, even after so many years of being famous in the wizarding world, Harry was still uncomfortable in the spotlight. When people were watching him he seemed to put on a façade, acting more polite and mature, trying to measure up to what people expected of him.

  The more he watched Harry, the more his feelings for the boy grew. And the hotter he seemed to get, he thought to himself, as his eyes roamed over the mussed black hair, past the green eyes, skimmed the high but masculine cheekbones, and came to rest on the luscious, slightly parted red lips. As he watched, Harry's tongue darted out to lick away a crumb that had stuck to the side of his mouth. The sight sent his mind off on a pleasant journey of imagining just what that mouth would feel like on…certain parts of his body. He couldn't really be blamed for his thoughts; after all, he was a healthy, hormonal teenage boy, and no one could deny that Harry was incredibly good looking. But what he felt for Harry didn't feel to him like just lust. He had his fair share of mushy, lovey-dovey thoughts too, although those thoughts tended to scare him slightly. 'Next thing you know I'll wearing pink and calling people 'dahling'' he thought wryly.

  "Ow," he exclaimed as a sharp elbow jabbed him squarely in the side. He turned to Hermione in annoyance. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

  "Mind your language, Ron," she retorted primly. "And that was to bring you back to the present since you seemed like you were off in your own little world, and we have to be going to class soon."

  "Well I was off in my own little world, and I didn't want to be disturbed," he muttered back angrily, reaching out for the last blueberry muffin. As he reached out, Hermione was also reaching out, and their hands both grabbed one side of the muffin at the exact same time. He pulled at the muffin, but Hermione refused to let go of it, and tugged back. He turned to face her, to see her staring directly back at him, looking as though she were challenging him.

  "Excuse me Hermione, but I believe I was the first to the muffin," he told her, rather icily.

  "Uh, I don't think so," she returned, her tone equally icy. "Besides, you've already had one this morning."

  "Well, I want this one too!"

  "And so do I!"

  It suddenly occurred to him that what they were arguing over - a lone blueberry muffin - was quite stupid. Now that he thought about it, they had been bickering quite a lot recently.

  "Maybe we could just half it?" he suggested.

  "No. I don't settle for halves. If I'm going to have something, I want to have all of it."

  Ron was suddenly struck by the strange feeling that they were arguing about something completely different to the muffin clutched between them.

  "Well, same here," he declared, glaring at Hermione fiercely.

  "Um, guys?" Harry interrupted, looking at them strangely "It's only a muffin you know. Just share it."

  Hermione was glaring back at him just as fiercely, but she broke the gaze at Harry's words. 

  "I guess you're right," she answered sweetly.

  In silence, they halved the muffin and chose one half each. And Ron was sure that Hermione chose the slightly larger piece. 

  "You two argue about the strangest things," Harry commented, obviously trying to ease the tension between them. "Hey Ron, are you up for a game of Wizard Chess tonight?"

  "Yeah, sure!" he agreed enthusiastically. "Hey Hermione, you want to watch?" he asked her.

  "No thanks," she replied. "I've got a lot of studying to do tonight, so I'm going to go straight to the library after our last lesson, then go on up to my room."

  "Fine, fine. You study way too much for your own good."

  Hermione just gave him her 'I-know-better-than-you' stare and, finishing her half of muffin, she stood up. "Maybe, but I think that hard work pays off. If you work hard enough, you can do anything."

  Ron glanced at Harry, who rolled his eyes skyward, and chuckled. What a typical Hermione thing to say. Although Ron couldn't help thinking that, as with the muffin argument, her words held some sort of deeper meaning.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

As always, thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated. ^_^ And I would like to say a **BIG THANKYOU to all my reviewers so far. You're what keep me going! *hugs***

**~ Skye xXx******


End file.
